<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A heart turned to ash by ZxshadowxZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484523">A heart turned to ash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ'>ZxshadowxZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Thanks Discord for the idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the prank of a fox<br/>the end is now nigh<br/>winter is over<br/>and now the world must burn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A heart turned to ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 'It...it wasn’t supposed to be like this...' </em>
</p><p>Laying in the ruins of the room that was once filled with laughter and all manner of artistic work, now lost to the flames surrounding the red-haired boy, his blood staining the paper around him into spirals of red and white.</p><p>Prompt up in the corner, laid a group of charred bodies, clinging to each other, smoke emanating from the sparks of fire still sticking to the strands of light and dark hair scattered across the floor, the third larger man wrapped over the two, having desperately tried to shield them from the apocalyptic flames.</p><p>"<b>Did you think I wouldn't find out?</b>"</p><p>Desperately trying to speak through the blood, the fallen artist pleaded with the Akuma, to just LISTEN to him.</p><p>"M-Marc Plea-", A metal boot crashing down onto his ribs, the heat from his one-time lover's newly armoured body burning into his flesh, the boys screams cutting off his choked words.</p><p>"<b>Enough, I am Surtr now, Marc Anciel doesn't exist anymore, he died the second he found the letter...</b>" </p><p>"Ma-arc, I-It wasn't-t rea-l, tha-at w-was Lil-"</p><p>"<b>Enough lies…</b>”</p><p>Raising the clawed hand above his head, the nightmarish fire bursting to life in response to the Akuma’s will, the scarlet flame roaring around the boy, desiring nothing more than to turn the world before it to ash.</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>With a desperate cry, a small figure leapt upon the demons back, the smell of burning flesh filling the air, as she clung on to the armoured back, as the girl desperately tried to restrain the writer.</p><p>“<b>ALIX! This does not concern you!</b>”</p><p>Falling around, trying to throw the skater from his back, at the Akuma’s furious scream, a pillar of flame surrounded the pair, the young girl nothing more than ash before his wrath.</p><p>“A-Alix…<em> no </em>...”</p><p>“<b>Enough delays, Nathaniel Kurtzberg you will </b> <b> <em>burn </em> </b> <b>for your sins.</b>”</p><p>Turning towards the fallen boy, his torso having begun to melt away, no longer having the strength to even scream, and with a swipe of his metallic hand, the demonic flames converged upon the figure, the boy that Marc Anciel once loved so purely, reduce to nothing more than a scorch mark on the ground, his pleading words lost to the uncaring fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I made it better</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>